A Mandalorian in the Vampire Bund
by Darth Wraithius
Summary: This takes place three years after the fall of the Galactic Empire and around the time when Mina Tepeş outsmarts the three clans. Kad Kyra'mud goes on a quest to get a device from a backwater planet but something goes awry and he ends up stuck on Earth in the Vampire Bund.
1. Chapter 1

**A big thanks to my friend Reivax for the editing and the inspiration for this fanfic came from my girlfriend Faith. Please enjoy and leave a review. (Constructive criticism only….) **

_**I do not own Dance in the Vampire Bund, nor do I own Star Wars. All I own is Kad Krya'mud and Reivax (an upcoming character). **_

It all started when Kad Kyra' mud accepted a job to steal a device from a scientist who lived on some backwater planet. Its name Kad could not recall, nor did he care. He was a mercenary after all and his kind tended not to care about such things as long as they got paid. After picking up the bounty for this job, Kad headed to his ship which was docked in the spaceport. He then left the spaceport bound for the prize that was sure to be his. He put the coordinates for the backwater planet into his Nav computer and was soon greeted by the blueness of hyperspace as his ship blasted off towards its target.

It would be several hours until he arrived at his destination, so he decided to meditate. Using the force, he felt a sense of impending doom. The force would not reveal what lay in store for him, but Kad had faith that he, a Mandalorian warrior, would not fail his mission. He would complete this job and collect his payment afterwards. His thoughts soon wandered to an event in his childhood. He had been only a small boy when the Mandalorian civil war erupted. A piece of shrapnel from a thermal detonator had almost cost him his left eye. He was left an orphan of that war; his parents had sided with Jaster Mereel, the leader of the True Mandalorians. The Death Watch had killed them in their quest for power, and he soon developed a deep-seated hatred for those who belonged to the Death Watch.

A very slight jolt awoke him from his meditation. He then went to one of lockers that lined his quarters and he opened it to reveal a battle worn Mandalorian helmet that shone black like the rest of his armor when light reflected off it. The helmet had a gash that almost cut into the visor of where his left eye should be. A Death Watch member had created it with a vibro-blade that was meant to kill Kad, but Kad had survived and he had killed his foe sending him to a fate worse than death. Since members of the Death Watch did not adhere to the Resol'nare, the strict Mandalorian code that every Mandalorian had to live by in order to be seen as Mando; they would be doomed to wander the afterlife and would not be allowed to join the Manda (Mandalorian afterlife). Many Mandalorians feared this and adhered to the code. He had killed many Death Watch members, earning him the nickname: "_The Hand of Death"._

Kad then started to put his Mandalorian armor on and check his weapons for any malfunctions that might cost him his life. His eyes scanned the HUD in his helmet and soon he was headed for the bridge when he saw another vessel fly past his ship towards his target. "_I better act soon or else I'm not getting paid", he said to himself._ The hissing of the landing gear of his ship could be heard as he stepped down into the desert wasteland that stood before him. His employer had said that the planet was occupied by a single scientist working on a device that would revolutionize weapons technology. He had also said that the scientist would be living alone, but as Kad looked north through his Rangefinder, he saw pieces of wreckage and movement. "_It seems the old man was wrong about the scientist being alone, and whatever's out there killed whoever came before me in that X-Wing." _Kad then started his speeder and zoomed northward toward his target.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to Reivax, Faith, and my followers on Google Plus, here's another chapter.**_

_**I do not own Star Wars nor do I own Dance in the Vampire Bund. I only own Kad Kyra'mud and Revax. **_

As Kad zoomed across the desert towards his target, he had the feeling someone was watching him. That suspicion proved to be correct as he was almost blasted off his speeder by a man wearing a strange armor which he recognized as a fellow mercenary's. "Revax, I thought you were on another job" Kad said as he lowered his dual Westar 34s. "I already finished it" replied Revax as he stepped out from behind his hiding spot in the abandoned X-Wing. Kad looked at him warily and said: "It would be in our best interest if we both teamed up on this one." I don't know Kad; you know I'm a loner, but I'll join if you if I get fifty percent of the reward." Revax said. "Fine, just don't touch anything once we get inside the compound." The two then walked toward the compound increasingly wary of their surroundings.

The two mercenaries had fought together a few years ago on a job that had cost them three of their partners. They had fought with a group of refugees, whom they were contracted to escort to their new home world, against a group of Imperials who were consolidating their remaining power ever since Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance had defeated the Emperor and the Galactic Empire at the battle of Endor.

Both Kad and Revax suddenly stopped as they saw that the complex had been attacked before in the past and that whoever defended the building meant business. There were piles of weapons and no bodies to be found except for the dried bloodstains that painted the walls of the complex. Both mercenaries looked at each other, each knowing that this was no ordinary building and whoever was inside was to be considered extremely dangerous. They continued down a corridor after scanning around for any traps that their target's owner might have lain. A voice suddenly broke the silence as both mercenaries tensed up as soon as they heard the voice through a speaker. "_So, it looks like we have some visitors, your armor will make some nice materials for my next project!" _And with that several MagnaGuards stepped out from a little alcove both mercs hadn't noticed before. Kad and Revax laughed and demolished the droids before they could even attack them. "That was easy" Revax said. "Agreed ner vod" _**(For anyone who doesn't know what ner vod means, it means "my brother" in Mandalorian.)**_

Even though they thought that was funny they heard a grinding sound. What they saw next had them running towards an exit as a massive boulder created from what seemed like sharp melee weapons came rolling towards them. Both of them bolted though a corridor that led them to a strange laboratory. "What the stang is this?" Revax said as he looked around the room. "I don't know what this place is, but I have a bad feeling about this", Kad said. They noticed what they were looking for sitting on table in a corner of the room. As Revax picked up the device a strange glow emanated from it. "It's a trap!" Kad said as he lunged towards Revax" The glow increased and swallowed both men whole and when the device had stopped glowing, both men were nowhere to be seen. A little old man walked out into the room and said to himself, _**"They were the first to actually take their stuff with them. I'll have to conduct some more tests to see if the device actually landed them somewhere and not into a star like the others." **_

_***Meanwhile in another dimension and on another world* **_

A young girl awoke from a pleasant dream and started to get dressed by her maids when she heard a loud crash followed by yelling and cursing in the other room.

_**To be continued in the next chapter… **_

_**Leave a review and feel free to express some ideas for the next chapter. **_


End file.
